Only a click away
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Adrien's been cut off from the Agreste funds and is going to a rather expensive college. He's barely scrapping by with his roommate, Nino, yet he's still definitely going to drown in student loans. He's looking for a better paying job…but who's hiring these days? (Webcam boy Adrien AU. Hawkmoth has been defeated, but Ladybug and Chat Noir still never revealed themselves)
1. Chapter 1

Only a click away

Chapter 1: poverty stricken boys

Adrien never actually considered getting naked on the Internet for money. It was always just a passing thought. Something to laugh about when he got tipsy with his friends. He was raised to have "dignity" and "self respect". He'd never sell himself short. He had so much potential to do bigger and better things than dance in his underwear for complete strangers. No, he was in college double majoring is physics and computer science. He had brains on his side. Sure he modeled in his early and mid teens, but he started to get serious halfway through high school. Unfortunately that meant his father wasn't going to support him through college since he wasn't an Agreste Designs employee anymore.

Gabriel had this idea that Agreste men always did amazing things, and if that meant supporting yourself in one of the best colleges in Paris for science then goddammit Adrien was gonna do it. Never mind the increasing price tag on tuition and books since Gabriel went to college, or that going to college while working to pay for it is an unreasonably stressful life. All that mattered was that Adrien was destined for great things and he could do it on his own.

So that's how he was suddenly sharing an apartment with Nino with shitty wifi and two old mattresses they found at a thrift store. Now microwaveable macaroni and cheese was a treat while caviar was a thing of the past. Adrien never liked caviar anyways…but he did like having a comfortable bed and at least a medium sized room. He didn't miss the vacancy of his old room, but he did miss being able to shower more than once a week. The water bill was always so high because both Nino and Adrien had a nasty habit of spacing out under the warm water. Even when they cut back to five minute showers they struggled between pay checks.

Nino usually DJ's for nearby clubs and has even landed permanent positions at a few. Sometimes he does weddings and religious coming-of-age parties and even funerals which usually…didn't end well. Adrien on the other hand was working part-time at the nearby grocery store. He worked as much as he could between classes, yet it was a minimum wage job so…not much profit. Of course he was looking for another job, but not a lot of people were hiring. If they were…it was a job Adrien was not interested in.

"C'mon, the beauty store is a great idea! They pay twice as much as Melly's Groceries," Nino pointed out.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be flocked by a bunch of girls," Adrien replied as he stirred the butter, milk, and…real…cheese in the noodles.

"If say get off your high horse, but you've already had that problem a couple times at Melly's…"

"Exactly. Plus, it's a beauty store! It's usually straight girls in there with a little too much confidence just because they own the naked 3 pallet," he continued and pulled out their cheap dish wear they bought at the same thrift store as the mattresses.

"Wow, Adrien. Was that a read?" He questioned. He shrugged as he filled the bowls with Mac N' Cheese.

"I'm just saying," he hummed and got out a spoon and a fork before joining his friend on the floor.

"Sass master Agreste. Poverty has changed you," Nino teased and grabbed the bowl with the spoon.

"Whatever. Plus there's those diehard fashionistas who try to match a polish to their fabric but really they're just wasting their time. It's awful," Adrien said and stabbed at the yellow noodles.

"How do you know all of this?" Nino questioned,

"I went in just the other day to turn in my application and got stopped by like five girls and the other three were exactly like that. It's hell," he answered.

"Ah, I see," Nino said.

Their conversation dwindled down as they started to stuff their faces with quality name brand Mac N' Cheese. It was that time of night when talking became unnecessary with the presence of food. As two boys living in poverty with bottomless pits for stomachs, they fully took advantage of every meal they were offered. Adrien was definitely a devout Christian. Especially if Clarissa continued to bring her delectable mashed potatoes to the monthly potluck. Nino loved Lego robotics club. The ever other week party at Jared's house with free pizza had nothing to do with his passion for bricks and wires. Still, they found themselves hungry for more…

"So if not the beauty store, then what?" Nino asked as he scrapped the last of the noodles out of the bowl.

"I dunno. Maybe I should post advertisements around town for-"

"Your body?" Nino interrupted. Adrien turned bright red.

"N-no! I was thinking of offering piano lessons!" He stuttered. Nino laughed.

"You'd get more money from selling your pubes from middle school," he teased.

"Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Face pics are $20, but a dick pic tacks on another zero to that figure," Nino continued relentlessly.

"I hate you," Adrien said. His friend laughed harder.

"Oh don't take it too hard, dude. I'm just kidding," he said and patted Adrien's shoulder. The blond sighed.

"The sad part is that you're right. It's hard to find someone who doesn't want this Agreste ass."

"It must be a hard life. How many girls numbers did you get last week?"

"Ten! And I got two more today!" He shouted and dug loose pieces of paper from his pockets.

"You poor eligible bachelor," Nino fake pouted.

"I'm not eligible, and you know that," Adrien muttered. His friend sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, dude, are you seriously still hung up on Ladybug?" He asked.

"I'm not "hung up" on Ladybug. I'm in love with her."

"You don't even know who she is," he pointed out.

"I may not know her name, but I know _her_. She's brilliant and beautiful and-"

"-brave and kind and yeah yeah yeah I've heard it all before. Listen, Adrien, it's been two years. Hawkmoth is gone, you guys defeated him. Fu took back your miraculous and hers too and that's the end. Sorry, but I don't make the rules," Nino lectured.

"That's were you're wrong. I know that Hawkmoth is defeated and all that jazz, but Ladybug is still out there! We never revealed ourselves to each other, and I know she's out there. She's out there…somewhere," he sighed.

"Didn't she like…not like you?"

"She had a crush on some other guy, but…we have this special connection, y'know? Like…we were made for each other…" Adrien sighed again and looked out their tiny window as rain pelted against it.

"Don't doze off on me again, bro. I'm not gonna haul you to your side of the living room tonight," Nino said and stood up. He grabbed both of their empty bowls and rinsing them out in the sink before getting out the dish soap.

"Sorry," Adrien mumbled and stood up to dry the now clean dishes.

"Even though you're saving yourself for Ladybug that doesn't mean you can't score some cash for…some ammeter-esc modeling gigs," Nino said and put the silverware away.

"My body is a temple," Adrien hummed and put away the bowls.

"A sexy temple," Nino added. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he replied.

"We have a computer. The webcam is a bit shit, but once this weeks paycheck comes in I think I can score something from the thrift store," Nino offered. The blond shook his head.

"I've already said no, Nino. I'm not that kind of person."

"What? The kind of person who scores easy cash? I'm not gonna pressure you dude, but it's not a bad idea," he continued to coax.

"But it's bad for my reputation. What do you think my father would say if he saw an ad online saying 'Skype sex with Agreste'? He'd have my head," Adrien pointed out. Nino patted Adrien's shoulder.

"Boy, listen. There's a thing called an alias. You don't have to be Adrien Agreste the online prostitute. You can be…uh…Chase…Jones the webcam boy…yeah."

Adrien lifted a brow.

"Chase Jones the webcam boy?" He repeated.

"Yeah…something like that," he mumbled.

"I dunno. That's not a very sexy name," he replied with a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

"Granted, but we can brainstorm. Plus, who's to say you want to go for that sexy over masculine appeal? There's a lot of people out there looking for a wide-eyed virgin with pinch-able cheeks and a cute butt," Nino told him.

"Pinch-able?" Adrien questioned. He knew he was a virgin but his cheeks hopefully weren't that round. Yes puberty treated him well, but he still had a slight boyish appeal to his face.

"Yes, and cute. What I'm saying is maybe we should cater to those who aren't looking for the stereotypical man and throw a bone to all those bunny chasers."

"Are you saying I look like a bunny?"

"You look like a rabid bunny right now. We need to tame this mane," Nino noticed and ruffled Adrien's shaggy hair. The blond pulled away and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going to that cheap salon tomorrow, okay? Bill gave me a raise for pulling in more of the teenagers with way too much allowance," he assured him.

"Good, and maybe we should invest in some lingerie. Something cute and lacy that would real in a lot of people," Nino suggested and looked his friend up and down to try and guess his size.

"No," Adrien said with wide eyes.

"I'm thinking you're about…a medium in the pants department, right?"

"Yes…but no! I'm not gonna do this. It's a dumb idea. Who's to say anyone wants to meet Chase Jones anyways. Surely there's tons of cam boys and cam girls out there to satisfy the masses-"

"Actually there's quite the shortage," Nino interrupted. Adrien frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I've done my research. Plus I am bi so like…the idea intrigued me," he answered. Adrien sighed for probably the hundredth time.

"Sorry dude. I'm doing good at Melly's. I still have five applications that haven't been answered yet anyways," he said.

"Well don't rule it out right away. At least wait until you get rejected and then we can talk more," Nino urged. Adrien gave an irritated smile before pulling himself off the counter and walking towards their single bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Goodnight," he waved.

"Don't use all the hot water! I'm planning one in a couple of days!" Nino called as he went through the door.

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: blond and broke

"Fired!"

Adrien woke up that morning thinking it would be a decent day. Unfortunately he was very very wrong about that. Not only was he late to work, but he also found out he no longer had work to be late to.

"Bill…Mr. Melly, w-why am I being fired?" He asked. The plump yet tall man shook his head as he handed Adrien his last paycheck.

"I'm sorry Adrien, but it's just not working out," he replied vaguely.

"B-but I'm a hard worker! I stay overtime when I need to a-and I'm excellent with the customers!" He protested.

"Yes, that is very true. You are a very talented young man with an excellent work ethic, I agree, but you're just a little too good with the customers," he said. Shit.

"W…what do you mean?"

"I mean there are dozens of giggly teenage girls crowding the snack aisle to ogle at the blond cashier without even buying anything. It's an occupational hazard, and not to mention very discouraging to anyone who doesn't like the latest parfume de adolescentes."

"Oh…"

"I'm very sorry, Adrien. I know you can't control that, but I don't see a solution anytime soon. Business has already gone down because of this, and I can't afford to let it be affected anymore," Bill finished. Adrien sighed. He was right. Damn his model good looks.

"I understand. Thank you for hanging on as long as you could," Adrien said. Bill nodded.

"I'm glad you're not too upset by this. We'll really miss you here," he smiled. The blond returned the smile and stood up from the chair in Bill's office.

"Oh, hold on a minute. There's another thing I'd like to share," Bill said with a hearty chuckled. Adrien lifted a brow as the older man took his phone off the machine and dialed a number.

"We've been receiving phone calls from these girls the past week and there's one that's just hilarious," he grinned.

"Huh?" Bill held up a finger signaling for Adrien to wait before laughing and then pressing a couple buttons.

"Okay, listen," he urged handing him the phone. Adrien stared at the phone for a while before slowly accepting it and holding it up to his ear.

"Um, this is Nelly's grocery store…thingy right? I just wanted to say that blond cashier is like…so hot. I was wondering if I could get his number or if you could possibly give him a message please? Thank you. My number is…" Adrien rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Bill, but he shook his head.

"That isn't even the best part."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"C'mon, I promise it's great." Adrien sighed and returned the phone to his ear.

"I know his name is like Adrien, and…like I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple days ago because of this guy. Ugh, he's so gentle yet he looks like he could dominate me its so hot…" He turned bright red. He wasn't ready to dominate anyone.

"S-sir, I really doubt this is appropriate for you to show me," he protested.

"Why? You're not my employee anymore," he laughed. Adrien shrugged. He had a point.

"And like my sister has been asking if I'm dating him because I've been moaning his name in my sleep. It's…super embarrassing, but I hope he hears this so we can like met up and maybe-"

"Okay, I'm done. That's hilarious Bill," Adrien said sarcastically as he handed Bill the phone. His former boss was too busy slapping the counter and laughing his ass off.

"You are such a joy, Adrien! I'm really gonna miss ya!" He cackled. The blond laughed a little too and returned the phone to its holster.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bill," he replied.

"You're discount still applies though. Anytime you come in here you get 25% off. I'll tell all the others," he said.

"Wow…that's so kind of you. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I know you're struggling, which is why it pains me to fire you, but I know someone as smart as you can easily find another job in a week," Bill assured him and stood up to pat Adrien's shoulder. The blond nodded.

"Yeah…hopefully."

* * *

He didn't. All five jobs he applied for rejected him. Even the beauty store had hired another person by the time he tried to come in to apply again. The bills were due next week, and he had a mountain of physics homework to get through. He spent his weekends basically living in the library on campus. It was the only place he could get a decent computer to work for his online textbook, but he would have to ask his programming professor for a laptop he could borrow to complete the assignment he gave them last class. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were filled with waking up early and going to the Library until midnight and then repeating. Although Nino forced him to sleep in on Monday until noon since he no longer had a job and his class started at 1.

If he was being completely honest he was discouraged. Everyone was rejecting him and his college tuition was only getting more and more expensive. Not only was he discouraged, but he was also stressed the fuck out. With finals in a couple weeks he was jam pack studying. Every waking moment not in class he was glued to his homework and study guides. Even when he was eating, and Nino swore he heard Adrien singing a goddamn periodic table song in the shower the other day. Life was getting repetitive and worse. He needed an upgrade.

Adrien left the library one Friday night. His chemistry final was in three days and he had just finished writing up his lab and emailing it to his professor. It was raining, of corse, and he didn't have an umbrella with him. Great. To make things even worse he was starving. Obviously or else his stomach wouldn't be making sounds comparable to a tractor. He sighed and made his way to his apartment five blocks away. Although it was a bit of a walk it was better than having to use the bus and paying for yet another thing. He had leaned to deal with it and wear cheap sweaters on a regular basis.

He was nearly halfway there when he noticed something a few feet ahead of him. A girl was hiding behind a bush in front of a hotel and glancing over at a guy who appeared to be looking for someone. Adrien knew he shouldn't get involved, but he found himself incredibly curious. The guy was tall dark and handsome. Any girl would go crazy over him. Except for maybe the girl who was hiding from him. He started to come closer to the bush she was hiding behind and passed it. She gave a sigh of relief only for the guy to turn around and instantly spot her. Shit.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you?" Mr. Mysterious said. Why was Adrien getting closer to them? He should've get involved.

"O-oh! Sorry-"

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" He asked. Adrien stopped next to one of the polls on the side walk with a "no parking" sign on it. This was…interesting.

"N-no reason! I was just-"

"Anyways, have you thought about my offer? I know of this really nice restaurant I would love to show you. It's very romantic." Wow this guy barely gave her time to breath between sentences.

"Um, I-I'd love to, but I can't," she answered. Oh boy. Maybe he should get involved…

"Why not?" The man asked.

"Um…busy?"

"I haven't even told you when I'd like to take you out."

"W-well I'm pretty busy for the next couple of weeks so-"

"Then how about after? I'm sure-"

"Ah-hem," Adrien cleared his throat as he stood behind the mysterious man. He successfully captured the man's attention as well as the girl practically flattens against the wall.

"Excuse you, sir, but I am in the mid-"

"Do you mind telling me why you're asking out my girlfriend?" Adrien interrupted. The girl turned bright red as the man looked between her and Adrien.

"This isn't you're girlfriend," he stated. Adrien cocked a brow.

"Oh?"

"Of course she's not, she's-"

"A-actually, I am," the girl said timidly. The man gawked at her.

"What?"

"Sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell me that? Now I've just embarrassed myself!"

"No! Jared-"

"Ugh! Women are all the same," he grumbled as he stomped off. Adrien watched him leave and rolled his eyes. He then made eye contact with the girl and smiled politely.

"He's tough to shake, isn't he?" He said. She giggled.

"Yeah…thanks for…doing that, Adrien," she replied. He blinked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It's me…Marinette. From middle school?" She announced. His eyes widened. She had changed quite a bit.

"Oh…yes! I remember you! Of course, how could I be so oblivious," he grinned and instantly pulled her in to a tight hug. It was nice to see a familiar face from the golden days. She returned the hug and pulled back laughing.

"It's nice to see you," she grinned.

"It's nice to see you too, how have you been?" He asked.

"Pretty good actually. I just graduated with my masters in fashion and design, and I just moved out of the house in a little apartment with Alya," she told him.

"Wow, that's so great! I'm happy for you."

"How about you? How has live been for everyone's favorite model?" She questioned. Oh dear. This was when the conversation was gonna suck.

"Um…I'm managing for now. I'm still in college for my doctorates degree, so I have a few more years left. My uh…my dad kinda cut me off so I'm living in an apartment with Nino," he said.

"Oh…what do you mean by 'kinda'?"

"Completely."

"Geez, and you're getting a doctorates?"

"Yup."

"That must be tough. Where are you working?" She asked. He sighed.

"Uh no where right now…I just got fired a week or so ago," he told her. Marinette frowned.

"That's too bad. Are you getting by okay?" She questioned reaching out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, I'm-" he was cut off by the sound of his stomach grumbling…loudly. Marinette's frown deepened.

"…fine," he finished his sentence with red cheeks. She shook her head and then took his hand.

"C'mon," she said.

"Huh? W-where are we going?" He asked. She dragged him down to street until they reached what Adrien assumed was her car.

"I'm buying you dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: crazy

Marinette liked to think that after high school she had gotten over her crush on Adrien Agreste. She was a big girl now, and that meant college, work, stress, and…boys. Lots and lots of boys. Once she had long forgotten about those luscious blond locks she was quite proud of how fast she had dipped in to the dating pool. Unfortunately the dating pool was more like a tsunami of terror. Boy after boy was a constant disappointment. She even tried a few girls but the night usually ended with a fight about her lack of homosexuality. Although it was true she wasn't explicitly in to girls, she still liked them to some degree. It got to the point where she was denying more dates than she was asking. Perhaps she should focus on work instead…

Needless to say seeing Adrien Agreste again was a refreshing and sparkling sight. She hadn't even noticed the bags under his eyes or the boniness of his fingers. All she could focus on was his bright smile and sparkling eyes. He seemed genuinely excited to see her once she (re)introduced herself to him. She could tell he was quite underfed when she hugged him back. No matter how warm the embrace was she couldn't help but feel like he should've been a little more meaty. Her worries were confirmed when he told her he had been cut off and he had been out of a job for a while. Of course she couldn't get him a job anytime soon, but she could definitely buy him an oversized meal with guaranteed leftovers.

Adrien protested for the first five minutes inside the restaurant, but quickly shut his mouth once the appetizers arrived…or more like he stopped talking and started eating. He mumbled between each bite about how kind she was and how she really didn't need to do this. Over ten years of being in a model diet followed by cheap college student meals had really taken a toll on his tastes and eating habits. Marinette couldn't help but smile as she watched him stuff his face and stain his navy sweater.

"God…this is so good," he mumbled as he shoved onion rings in his mouth. Marinette laughed and picked up a napkin before handing it to him.

"Thanks." He accepted the napkin and wiped his face.

"No problem," she said.

"No really, thank you so much. I didn't realize how hungry I was," he emphasized and wiped his hands too.

"Seriously, Adrien, there's no need to thank me. I'm not about to let you starve," she assured him. He grinned.

"You're still way too nice," he said. Her eyebrows knit.

"What do you mean?"

"In middle school you were always so kind to everyone and you were always there to stand up to Chloé whenever she was out of line. I always admired you for that," he explained. She blushed.

"Oh…doing the right thing is b-barely admirable," she stuttered.

"But it is. I wish I would've spoken out as much as you did…it felt like all I did was tell Chloé she wasn't nice and then watch everything happen…"

"Well…some people didn't even have the guts to tell her she wasn't nice, so at least you did that," she pointed out. He chuckled and picked up another onion ring.

"See? Too nice."

"Good evening you two. How's those appetizers treating you?" Their waitress asked.

"Absolutely amazing," Adrien said with a smile as he took another bite.

"Well that's good! Have you guys decided on what you want?" She inquired. Adrien nodded and pulled up the menu again.

"I'd like a bowl of clam chowder," Marinette said politely as she handed the waitress her menu.

"Absolutely, and you sir?"

"I'll take a sal-"

"Don't you dare say salad, Agreste. I will kick your bony ass if you do," Marinette threatened. He blinked at her.

"Agreste? As in…Adrien Agreste?" The girl asked with wide eyes. Shit.

"Um…"

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea! The last time I saw you was in a magazine when you were 17!" She squealed.

"Uh, c-can you keep it down please? It's…been a long time and I don't really model anymore," he said with red cheeks.

"Oh…sorry," she apologized with even redder cheeks.

"A-anyways, your order?"

"Yes, a sala-"

"Nope, you're having something with more substance than grass and leaves," Mari interrupted again.

"Mari-"

"You don't need fiber. You need protein," she said sternly. He blinked and then smiled.

"Okay, _mom_. I'll have a burger," he replied and handed his menu to the waitress. Marinette's eyes bulged and she blushed. Adrien laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

"Oh god…y-you're face!" He cackled. She then frowned as she held in her laughter. Goddamn he was cute when he was laughing.

"S-shut up, and don't call me mom," she said.

"Alright, I promise I won't do that again," he grinned and leaned his elbows on the table. Marinette couldn't help but smile back.

"So you say you're out of a job. Did you get fired?" She asked.

"Yup."

"What for?"

"I was literally too handsome. I drew in more broke teenagers than actual customers," he told her. She giggled.

"Oh Adrien, you have the most un-relatable problems."

"Aside from the mountains of student debt and struggling to keep the electricity running, yeah I really do," he joked. She frowned.

"Have you applied for any more jobs?"

"Yeah…like six places, but no one seems to be hiring these days," he said and looked down at his empty plate.

"Wow. Surely your résumé is impressive."

"Unfortunately not impressive enough," he sighed. Marinette reached out and comfortingly patted his arm.

"Hey, you'll be okay. I'm sure once the market gets back up again you'll find a job," she assured him. He chuckled.

"Thanks. I like your response a lot more than Nino's," he smiled.

"What was Nino's response?"

"He told me this was a sign that I should become a webcam boy," he told her. She lifted a brow.

"Webcam boy?"

"It's basically an online sex worker," he explained vaguely. Mari was silent for a while. Oh no…

"It's a ridiculous idea, right?" He said. She shrugged.

"I dunno. If you have no other option…"

"You don't seriously agree with him, do you?" He questioned.

"Hey, it's not a terrible idea. I mean it's getting rather popular and some people make serious bank off of it," she pointed out. He sighed.

"I dunno…it sounds…ugh. My father wouldn't approve," he said simply.

"Well your father doesn't support you anymore. If he doesn't want you to be a cam model he shouldn't have cut you off. Simple as that."

He chuckled.

"You make it sound like he wanted me to strip for a living," he teased. She giggled.

"Y'know if you're not gonna model you might as well put your good looks to use some other way," she said. Adrien smirked. He looked down at the table and then back up at her coyly.

"You think I'm good looking?" He asked in a low voice. Mari blushed.

"W-well…doesn't everybody?" She stuttered looking away. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear glanced back to see Adrien biting his lip. Her blush deepened. It was embarrassing how long she's been waiting for him to look at her that way. It wasn't sexual. It was actually really really cute. Right as she was going to say something else the waitress showed up with their food.

"Here's your clam chowder and your burger," she announced with a smiled. Adrien nodded and Marinette stared at her soup with red cheeks. God this was so much like middle school.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Ugh. Why did you ever stop modeling? That smile is sickening," she fawned.

"Uh…yeah."

"I had every magazine you modeled in when I was in middle school! I would even kiss them and-"

"That's nice. I'd like to talk privately with my friend here," he interrupted. Marinette blinked up at Adrien, who appeared to have yet to look away, and then to the blushing waitress.

"O-oh…sorry," she muttered before scampering off. He picked up his burger and took a big healthy bite out of it. She took the crackers on her plate and crumbled them in her soup.

"How good looking?" Adrien spoke after his first bite. Marinette froze with he hand on her spoon.

"P-pardon?"

"How good looking do you think I am?" He spelled out. Just when she thought she couldn't blush any deeper.

"Uh…enough," she murmured. He grinned and took another bite. She savored the time he took to chew and started on her warm clam chowder.

"Enough for what?"

"S-shouldn't you be stuffing your face trying to satisfy your starvation?" She shot back. He laughed.

"I already did that with the onion rings," he replied. She shook her head and had a staring contest with her chowder.

"I'm still curious what I'm good looking enough for," he said. She shook her head.

"You're too pretty for your own good."

"So you think I'm pretty too?"

"S-shut up-"

"Mari," he reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Good looking enough for what?" He repeated.

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. His fingers felt so warm and so gentle against her skin. Her heart was starting to race. Fuck. This was exactly like middle school.

"Enough to drive me crazy."


End file.
